


Sakura Sake

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Mom always says that back then I used to spend a really long time staring at the cherry blossoms. I was an easily fascinated kid. That’s got to be why I am with you.”





	Sakura Sake

Yabu stared at Kei more like a father would’ve looked at his son than how a man would’ve looked at his boyfriend.

Inoo laughed, running ahead of him, his face happy and his eyes bright.

The sun had set a while ago, but the younger hadn't complained about what little light, artificial for the most part, there was in Ueno’s park.

He hadn't missed the news in weeks, nor the weather cast, to know when Hanami would've finally started.

And when he had informed Kota about the approximate date, the elder had turned up his nose and hadn't dared to tell him anything, praying to be able to find some time off to dedicate him.

During the following days he had seen the younger get in a worse and worse mood, most likely giving up on the idea of celebrating the tradition as he wanted to.

And Yabu had been good enough to shut up about his intentions, until that night he had showed at Kei’s place with sushi, a bottle of sake and had suggested they went out for the Yozakura.

He had known Kei in years now, and he couldn’t recall to have ever seen him this happy.

He quickened his stride, trying to keep up with him, and when he finally reached him he grabbed his wrist, smiling.

“Wait for me, Kei-chan!” he stopped him, chuckling. “I’ve got the food. It’s not in your best interest to run away.” he added, and the other seemed amused, going slower and taking his hand.

Kota fidgeted for a moment and started to look around.

They were at a spot in the park far enough from the main lights, and there weren’t so many people around.

He let his hand hold Kei’s, determined to take a break from his usual caution, at least for that day.

When they sat down to eat Kei leant against a fairly big cherry tree, sighing and sipping his sake, while he distractedly nibbled at his tako.

“You could've told me you were free tonight.” he told Kota, absorbed.

The elder shrugged.

“I wanted to surprise you. I'm sorry I didn’t make it for Hanami, but I had to work.” he said, biting on his lower lip, but he got relaxed when he saw the look on the other’s face, saying it didn’t matter.

“I like Hanami. Just like I like Yozakura. When I was little, my mother, Aki and I took the train every year and came to Tokyo to celebrate.” he said, staring into space. Then he chuckled, and Kota thought he saw him blush a little. “Mom always says that back then I used to spend a really long time staring at the cherry blossoms. I was an easily fascinated kid.” he explained, then he seemed to recover from that moment of nostalgia and he shook his head, smirking at his boyfriend. “That’s got to be why I am with you.” he made fun of him.

Kota pretended to get offended and dipped a finger into the wasabi, leaning toward him and spreading it on his cheek, chuckling.

Inoo jumped up, whining, and walked toward him.

“Kota! It burns, take it off!” he yelled, grimacing.

The other, smiling still, pulled on his arm so that he was sitting next to him, and after a quick look around to assess there was no one he quickly licked the wasabi off his cheek.

Kei didn’t react, nor he moved.

He looked mischievous while leaning toward him and press a quick peck on his lips.

And then they started eating again, talking, as if nothing had happened.

Kota sighed, feeling particularly happy.

Kei’s excitement, after all, was contagious.

And he couldn’t remember to have ever found cherry blossoms more beautiful than now.


End file.
